Izaya's Mistake Chapter 1
by SesshysChIck
Summary: I suck at Summaries. read to find out..
1. Izaya's Mistake Chapter 1

(Izaya's POV)

I push open the old metal gate and run, I hear his loud shouting behind me. "FLEA!" I messed up big time. I run down a street and get cornered by a wall. "Fuck." I look behind to see him looking for me. Shizu-chan turns to look at me cornered. "IZAYA!" I flinch knowing how pissed he is that I got him fired again. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I laugh out on accident and look to see his eyes blazing with anger. "Than why am I still alive?" I laugh out insanely pissing him off a lot more. I feel a breeze fly past my face and look back to see a vending machine crash into the wall. o.0 I look forward in time to get a stop sign to my face. I fly back into the wall groaning at the pain, I feel blood run down the back of my head and put my hand there to stop the bleeding. "Fucking Flea!" I stand up to get pressed into the wall by Shizu-chan ...sniffing me? o.0 "What the hell are you doing!?" I yell out to have him bite my neck in response. "Shut up" he told me and grabs my arms and held them above my head. My eyes widen as Shizu-chan than chains my hands together behind my back. "Hey what th-" I said before he taped my mouth shut, "Shut it flea! You pissed me off big time!" I felt his hands exploring my body and I couldn't help but groan a bit. "What the hell is that smell?" I moved to get away only to be slammed off the wall and have my coat taken off. I start to shake a little and try to push him off and away, -bad mistake- I get stripped naked and he rips the tape off of my mouth. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GET AWAY FROM ME!?" I scream out as he grabs me and pushes me down on the ground holding me down by the hand on the side of my face. I feel something enter me from behind and scream out in pain, "STOP!" I yell only to feel him pull out and slam back in with even more force. Tears slid down my face as he continued to do this, I hear him moaning out above me and I feel something new start to take my pain's place. "Hnnnn!" I moan slightly and he stops and looks down at me. "Starting to feel it flea?" He said teasingly pushing in lowly, I moan out and push back, pushing him fully within me. My eyes close in this new feeling, too good I think to myself. He growls into my ear and slams into me roughly taking me from behind as I blank in and out throughout the whole thing.


	2. Izaya's Mistake Chapter 2

(Izaya's POV)

I shift around under the sheets. _Wait wasn't I...?_ I fling up and try to stand only to collapse onto the ground in pain. "How did I get back home?" I say to myself looking around. I pick up my phone and look at my calls...The last person I called was the brute.. I sigh and dial him up. The line rings about 6 times before he answered in a morning yawn voice. "What the hell do you want flea?" He yawned into the phone. "How did I get home?" I asked in a shaky voice knowing what he did to me. "I carried your heavy ass, I have a spare key" he said than hung up leaving me to stare and the ground. I get up and get dressed, make coffee, and eat something before heading out into town.

[3 weeks later]

I walk past Russian Sushi and smell tuna, thinking It would smell good, yet I had to run and puke everywhere? I need to call Shinra. I pull out my phone and dial up Shinra, It rang 2 times than he picked up. "Izaya? What do you need?" He answered. "I feel sick and can't walk really anywhere can you get Celty to come pick me up and bring me to you?" there was a pause on his end than a sigh. "Yeah where are you at?" I look around to see Russian Sushi not that far away still. "I'm near Russian Sushi" I say and hang up feeling like I'm going to throw up again.

[an hour later]

"I'm going to take some blood tests to see what's wrong with you and why you are feeling sick" Shinra said putting a needle into my arm and drawing some of my blood. "How long will it take to know what's wrong?" I ask holding my arm in a little bit of pain. "An hour" I nod and walk into the bathroom to see my reflection in the mirror. I look horrible, I see my sides had slimmed out a bit yet my stomach had not?

[another hour later]

"Oh my...Izaya your results are very off" I lookat Shinra with a confused look and tilt my head. "What do you mean? Why am I sick?" I ask walking over to see what he was talking about. I pale and collapse seeing what was on this paper. I feel something splash onto my face and jump up to see Shizuo and Shinra standing above me, "Huh? Why is he here?" Shinra looked at me than looked at Shizuo, "I called him over for a blood test as well, the blood samples should be ready around now actually" Shinra said walking over to the blood tester. "Oh goodness, Uh...Did you two do anything sexual?" Shinra asked blushing and looking at us. I turned over and hide my face as Shizuo blushed hard core. "About 3 weeks ago, the flea pissed me off to the snapping point" Shizuo said glaring at me. "Well it seems the reason Izaya is sick Is because he's pregnant, Shizuo...It's yours" Shinra said looking awkwardly at the test results. Shizuo's eyes widen in shock of hearing that Izaya was pregnant with his unborn child, he looks up at Shinra and than looks down at Izaya and smiles. I look up at Shizuo and grab his hand and ask him this..."Do you want to keep it or no?" I say making the room go silent. "We are keeping the child Izaya" He said glaring down at me for even suggesting abortion.

Author/Writer: Izaya Rapeyouinyoursleep Orihara. Editorial team: Shizuo Sexy-Seme Heiwajima.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I have plans for the next one.


	3. Izaya's Mistake Chapter 3

(Izaya's POV) I toss and turn as I feel his cold hands pressed against my skin, My heart racing as he breathes lightly on my ear. "Izaya having trouble going to sleep?" He says quietly into my ear and press his body into mine. I shiver with delight... He must've felt me because he pressed more roughly against me. "Sh-Shizu~chan what are you doing?" I say in a hushed voice, only loud enough for his ears to take in . I felt his teeth biting into my shoulder from behind as he grinds against me, I can feel his erection roughly rubbing against my ass. I don't know what came over me as I moan out his name, He stopped, turned me over and pinned me down to the bed, His face tinted red, his eyes filled with lust. I look away trying to avoid eye contact but he turns my head back, leaning down and kisses me, His tongue moving around my lips begging for entrance. I open my mouth ever so slightly and his tongue finds it's way into my mouth, starting a battle for dominance. I can feel his body pressing roughly into mine, his hands traveling my sides, than into my night clothes. "Ah Ah, No Shizu~chan.." I say but it falls deaf to his ears as he takes mine and his shirts off and leans down attacking my chest. My face goes beat red as he continues to rape my chest with his mouth, Something in me snapped and I pushed my chest into his face. "Mmm Izaya... Please." Shizu~chan said getting up and pulls off his pants showing me his erection. "What d-do you want me to do about that monster?" I ask red faced trying to look at his face but his erection catching my eye too much. I feel my erection hardening in my pants just looking at him so I look away blushing, he saw me getting hard and pulled my pants off quickly. I look away as he lays down on me rubbing lubricant on his erection and my ass, Shizu~chan leans down to my ear. "I'm going to go slowly this time Izaya.." I blush as he places his erection at my entrance and sinks in painfully slow, I can feel tears sliding down my face. "Mnn.. Izaya so tight.." Shizuo said as he started to thrust slowly in and out of my ass, I felt pain but that was slowly fading away and pleasure was replacing it. My heart felt like it was going to burst from the pleasure coursing through my body as Shizu~chan began to speed up, thrusting deeper into me.


End file.
